


The Sweetest Thanks

by AnonCat



Series: Art of Satiation [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Kink, Kinky Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Stuffing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin tracks down Jean at Marco's diner, and nails the nature of their relationship in five minutes flat. Then, to thank Marco for the fabulous dessert he's being treated to, he recruits Jean to help him put on a little show. </p><p>Also in which Jean and Armin both get stuffed and Marco faps along. </p><p>Warnings for masturbation, consensual voyeurism, and an inferred blowjob. Kinky!gen Armin/Jean and Jean/Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of the "Art of Satiation" series. Armin (as you guys probably know) is my favorite character, so this is definitely my favorite one so far.

"Jean!"

The brunette glanced up from the table he was washing with a groan. It was minutes from closing time, and a late customer was the last thing he wanted to deal with. But when he saw who was at the door, his bucket of soapy water hit the floor and splashed everywhere.

The blonde was dressed ill-fitting, ratty clothes that hung off one of his thin shoulders. He wasn't especially boney, but so incredibly lean that Jean fancied gripping one of his arms too firmly would snap it. But his blue eyes were shining, and he was smiling. The brunette, upon overcoming his initial shock, rushed to open the door he had already latched for the day.

"Armin!"

The blonde flew at him, wrapping thin arms around his old comrade's neck and holding him tightly. "I haven't seen you in _years_!" he exclaimed. "Gods, you're looking well! I'm so glad!"

Jean returned the hug. The young boy smelled like the streets, and Jean could feel every one of his ribs pressed to him. For a moment, he couldn't speak, too choked with confusing emotions- joy, tenderness, pity and guilt.

"I've missed you, Armin. I'm so glad to see you."

The blonde drew back, his smile bright and childish. "Eren came back with all that food a month ago," he said hurriedly, "but he wouldn't tell us where he got it! He just kept muttering about 'Not wanting to beg that stupid Jean for help.' Mikasa and I were so jealous that he got to see you and we didn't, and he wouldn't even tell us how you were! Although we guessed from the food that you were doing alright for yourself."

"I-I wanted to see you, too!" Jean spluttered. "Eren mentioned that there were two others with him! I knew the one who liked sweets was you, so I kinda figured the other was Mikasa! How is she?"

"Good, she's doing really well!" Armin chirped. "She's the only one of us who has a proper job right now, as a bodyguard to some merchant, so she's gone for most of the day. I've been working at the library, too, but its unofficial, so I don't get paid consistently."

"Wow, that sounds good though, it sounds like you're doing alright!" Jean said, although Armin certainly didn't _look_ like they were doing alright. The blonde grimaced slightly.

"Well, I don't have as many issues with my pride as Eren," he said, "so I can admit that we really aren't. Mikasa's this close to getting fired- not because she isn't skilled, but because of her open disdain for the upper class. And Eren's picking fights every other day, you know, so half the time he has a broken bone or a torn muscle that we can't afford to get treated."

Jean winced. "That asshole..." he muttered, "putting more strain on you and Mikasa."

"No, no," Armin said quickly, "it isn't all that bad. And if it wasn't for him, I'd certainly be dead several times over. Mikasa, too."

Jean grumbled, unconvinced, but decided not to press the issue, not when he knew how much Armin loved Eren. So instead he turned, beckoning for the blonde to follow and jumping when he saw Marco watching them from the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey, Freckles," he called. Armin took a hesitant step backwards. "This is Armin. Armin, this is Marco, the owner of this place."

Armin came forward and bowed slightly, relaxing a bit. "A pleasure to meet you, Marco," he said. Marco came fully out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron.

"I've heard a lot about the great Armin Arlert from my Jean," he said, holding out his hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

Armin flushed self-consciously and took his hand, shaking it firmly. Marco smiled, motioning the blonde further in.

"You look half-starved. Can I get you something? On the house, of course, for Jean's old friends."

Armin's eyes widened slightly, and his stomach growled loudly before he could reply. Flushing red with embarrassment, he nodded.

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much!"

"Might I recommend the whole of the dessert menu?" Jean asked teasingly, guiding his old friend to a nearby table. _It was lucky Marco and I were planning on doing a bit of stuffing later,_ he reflected. _He's already been preparing some extra food all day._

"So this is the one with the sweet tooth," Marco commented fondly. "Alright, I think I've got a pie or two in the oven. I'll be back."

Jean slumped down opposite Armin, who sat delicately and on the edge of the chair. Now that it had begun, the blonde's stomach wouldn't stop rumbling, much to his apparent embarrassment. Jean only smiled, pleased that he would soon be able to assuage the horrible hunger tormenting his old friend.

"So I've told you how I'm doing," Armin said, more to shift the attention away from his complaining stomach than anything else. "Tell me about yourself!"

Jean grinned sheepishly. "Well, I've been working for Marco, here..." he began, and then laughed slightly. "It's not super official, so I don't get paid... but he puts me up in the room above the restaurant and cooks for me, so I'm sure as hell not complaining."

"Oh? And are you two...?" Armin asked suggestively. Jean felt his face grow hot.

"M-Maybe..."

Armin smiled slightly. "Jean, don't be that way. Marco seems like a fabulous guy! And heaven knows he's gotten you looking like a respectable young man, too."

Jean fidgeted uncomfortably. Now he was just as embarrassed as Armin, although for another reason entirely. "S-so... well, yeah... yeah, we are... t-together, I-I guess..."

Armin's smile softened. "Congratulations, Jean. I'm so happy for you."

Just then, the kitchen door swung open again, and Marco stepped out into the dining room. Jean tried to hide his blush, wondering if Marco would notice how flustered he was. The cook always seemed to be able to read his emotions.

Armin had stretched his head up, eyes widening slightly as he peered at the tray Marco was holding. "What's that?" he asked, his empty stomach complaining even louder than it had been before.

"Well, right here I've got one of my butter cakes, a chocolate and strawberry cheesecake, a molten fudge cake, a tray of caramel and pecan cinnamon rolls, and a chocolate shake to wash it down. Sound good to start with?"

Armin Arlert was drooling. "'To start?!'" he spluttered. "Marco, are you kidding?"

"Marco never kids about food," Jean said cheerfully. _One of the things I love about him._ He almost said it, but stopped himself at the last moment. "Come on, man- pick something and dig in!"

Armin's eyes flicked from one treat to another as he tried to decide what to start in on first. He looked up at Marco once more before he picked, saying, "Thank you, Marco! Thank you so much! This all looks delicious!" Then he turned back to the table, picking up a fork and diving into the fudge cake. The molten chocolate was unexpectedly messy, and he murmured with surprise and embarrassment as it dripped down his chin.

"Good?" Marco asked cheerfully, and Armin moaned slightly in response.

"Delicious!" he murmured, and both Jean and Marco exchanged a pleased glance. He squeaked in surprise as some chocolate dripped onto his lap, leaning forward so that he was able to eat over the plate. He was shivering slightly with delight, his stomach still rumbling as it began to digest the rich dessert he was gulping down as fast as he could manage.

Marco was starting to fidget as he watched. Jean knew that he was getting aroused by the blonde, and felt a flare of jealousy that Marco's food wasn't exclusively for him to enjoy. But Armin's contented murmurs and blissed-out face were more than enough to appease him.

The blonde had made an impressive dent in the cake within a few minutes, and then turned to try one of the gooey cinnamon rolls. His eyes rolled back and closed as he chewed, devouring three of the pastries without pausing. Then he grabbed the shake, gulping down several mouthfuls of the thick, creamy ice cream. Pausing, he wiped his mouth with the back of one hand and then lapped at his sticky fingers with a quick, pink tongue.

"Marco, this food is fabulous," he said. "But I don't understand why you made so much! I mean, I've barely made a dent and I'm already starting to feel full!"

Marco fidgeted, and Jean remembered that Armin wasn't quite as inclined to thoughtless gluttony as he and the others of their little gang. The cook clearly didn't know how to reply, and Jean wasn't about to step in and make a fool of himself, as he knew he would if he tried to offer an explanation.

"B-Because you seemed very hungry!" Marco finally said, taking a sheepish step backwards. "And Jean always tends to... to overdo dessert, so I... I was already making all this anyway, so..."

Armin's eyes sparked- an expression that Jean remembered from the old days. It was an expression that meant Armin had just discovered some deep dark secret of the universe. "Ah!" the blonde exclaimed cheerfully. "I get it!" He turned, then, to Jean, eyes sparkling. "You two are more than together- you're kink compatible! You," he turned back to Marco, "have a stuffing fetish, and Jean loves to eat!"

Both boys were completely red by this time. Marco was stuttering some incoherent denial, and all Jean could blurt out was, "Wh-Wh-what makes you think _that_?!"

Armin laughed- it was a light, innocent sound. "Oh, I've known that you have a thing for being 'stuffed,' so to speak, since we were kids. I was mostly in charge of making sure none of us starved, so I was quite familiar with everyone's eating habits. And what better profession for someone with a feeder fetish than a cook?" he asked Marco. "You admitted that Jean usually 'overdoes it,' and that you were cooking all this for him. Normal people, Marco, do not consume this much food in one sitting, nor do they feed their significant others this amount of food. Kinky as hell people do that."

"How do you know what kinky as hell people do?!" Jean demanded, even more surprised that Armin was educated about such matters than that he had guessed the nature of their relationship. The blonde shot him a rueful look.

"Jean, you know me," he said. "And Marco, if you have indeed heard a lot about me from Jean, you should know that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get what I want and what I need. I'm not above making myself the object of an odd fetish that I don't even have if it means not starving to death on the streets. There was approximately a year between the breakup of our gang and my reunion with Eren and Mikasa- I had to keep myself alive in some way. Feeders were some of my favorite people to prostitute myself out to."

Jean wasn't sure if he was more horrified or in awe. Marco looked a bit sickened. Armin gave them both a patronizing look.

"There are much worse ways to make a living in this world, I assure you," he said. "But that's why I was able to identify your fetish so easily, Marco. You resemble some of my kinder clients."

"I-I-I-I would n-never...!!" Marco began to splutter, but Armin held up one hand.

"Marco, I'm not saying you would. And those clients of mine, they weren't bad people. They were just feeding a hungry kid and getting a bit of sexual gratification on top of the moral gratification. They certainly weren't cruel or particularly immoral (at least not most of them)."

Marco's expression eased a bit, although he still looked troubled. "Oh... I think... I understand."

Armin had begun to nibble at a slice of cheesecake leisurely. "I don't actually get off on it, but I will say I enjoy overindulging as much as the next guy, especially in delicious sweets. So I certainly intend to give this table full of goodies my best effort." Then he glanced at Jean, a playful look on his face. "But I think dear Jean is feeling a bit left-out, so couldn't you bring some food for him? And perhaps we could move to a more private room than the dining room?" A nod to the huge windows.

Swallowing nervously, Marco nodded. "Uh... s-sure, sure, Armin! Jean? Do you want to take him up to your room?"

Nodding unsteadily, Jean rose and motioned for Armin to follow him. The blonde obeyed, calling over his shoulder, "You'll bring the food up, Marco? And don't forget plenty for Jean."

Jean led the way up the stairs to his room. Armin followed docilely, remarking flippantly how difficult a climb it must be when stuffed. Once they were both seated on Jean's bed, he leaned over and put one hand over his old friend's.

"If you feel like I'm making a move on your man, just tell me to stop," he said seriously. "I'm not, and I will. I really just want to say thanks for the meal. And I think that you and I can drive him _wild_ , even wilder than I'm sure you usually drive him on your own. That said... do you want to help me put on a show for our gracious cook?"

Jean laughed, albeit a bit nervously. "Following your plans was always a matter of life and death," he said. "I'm still in the habit of trusting you, it seems."

Armin grinned delightedly. The two had no more time to discuss such things as Marco appeared in the doorway, nearly double the desserts in his hands. Armin gave a little trill of delight, and Jean couldn't help but moan throatily with anticipation. He had almost forgotten how hungry _he_ was, having eaten a very light lunch in preparation for their planned night of stuffing.

"Jean, you have _got_ to try this cheesecake," Armin murmured, immediately starting in where he had left off. The brunette obliged, although blushing hot as he felt Marco's eyes on him. The desert was thick and creamy on his tongue, sliding down his throat easily and making his whole body cry out for more. He obeyed, eating first one and then two slices, aware of Armin munching away slower but steadily beside him.

"And have you tried these rolls?" the blonde urged, leaning forward and shoving one of the gooey things into Jean's half-open mouth. The brunette moaned slightly despite his surprise, opening wider automatically for Armin to shove the treat entirely into his mouth. It was an effort to chew at all, but he managed, swallowing the roll and feeling it hit his stomach with the weight of a brick. He picked up another on his own, although taking it in several bites instead of just one.

Armin, for his part, had returned to the fudge cake. He had picked up a piece, watching as the liquid chocolate dripped down his hand and lapping it up with a lazy pink tongue. "Mm..." he moaned, as he slipped it into his mouth. "It's just so good...! And it feels so nice in my belly," he purred, pulling up his shirt slightly to reveal the small bulge that was forming there. He left his shirt rolled up as he reached for a slice of chocolate creme pie. He ate it quickly, moaning softly as he cleaned his fingers before rubbing gently at his rumbling stomach.

"What do you think, Jean?" he asked breathily, reaching over and touching the brunette's stomach with teasing fingers. Jean stiffened, realizing with a start that he had already finished a dozen of the pecan rolls and half the cheesecake. His stomach was pushing his shirt upward, and Armin was pushing it up farther. "How does it feel? Good~?"

Catching on quickly, Jean murmured a response and pulled his shirt farther up, as Armin had done. "It feels fantastic," he moaned, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. "So sweet... and so warm and heavy in my belly."

Armin smirked, seeming pleased. Jean stole a glance at Marco, and saw that the cook was fidgeting, his face already flushed a dark pink. Satisfied that Marco was enjoying the show, he cut into the butter-cake and picked up a slice, taking a huge bite of it.

"How is it?" Armin asked eagerly. Jean's eyes had narrowed with bliss.

"Oh man, beyond heavenly...!" he moaned, stuffing more of the cake into his mouth. Armin was drooling visibly, picking up a piece himself and nibbling at it tantalizingly slow, whimpering and whining softly as he teased himself.

"Marco, this is _divine_...! How much butter do you put in this?"

"A-A... A couple of p-pounds..." Marco said weakly, watching as Jean picked up a second piece and stuffed it into his mouth. The cake virtually melted, turning gooey as he chewed it.

"Oh wow...!" Armin exclaimed, doing some quick calculations in his head. "So more than 6,000 calories in butter alone!"

Jean nearly choked at the number. The cake suddenly tasted even richer than before, and felt even heavier in his stomach. He and Marco had never spoken in terms of specific calories, but for some reason it got him incredibly hot and bothered. Marco seemed to be having a similar issue. The outline of his erection was visible even through his apron, and his face was growing even redder.

Armin had returned to lapping at the rich fudge cake, his tongue and throat working busily as he gulped it down. Jean continued to work on the butter cake, feeling the pressure in his packed stomach increase each time he swallowed. He could feel himself getting aroused, too, hot and eager. He moaned softly as he swallowed a particularly large mouthful, feeling it slide down his throat and push his stomach outward. Within a few minutes, he had finished the whole 6,000 calories of butter cake, minus the one slice Armin had eaten. Groaning softly, he leaned back and rubbed his uncomfortably, delightfully swollen stomach.

"Marco, you've outdone yourself, man..." he groaned softly, his breath slightly labored. He took a long drink of the melty chocolate shake sitting off to one side, feeling it slide down his throat and cool the heat that was gathering in his overfilled stomach.

"May I?" Armin queried, reaching out and flexing his fingers. Jean nodded easily, then moaned softly with pleasure as Armin began to massage his engorged belly.

"It's so firm and round...!" he exclaimed softly, tracing patterns on Jean's stomach. He ground the heals of his hands into the soft flesh, making the brunette gasp. "But I'll bet a lot more food can fit in here, right?"

"Oh yeah..." Jean moaned, and was surprised to find himself with a slice of chocolate cake slipped into his mouth, although Armin was still massaging his stomach with one hand.

"Let's just see then, shall we?" the blonde purred, and Jean let his head tip back as he swallowed the thick mouthful of cake.

"You can give yourself a hand, if you feel comfortable with it, Marco," Armin told the cook, noticing the way he was fidgeting and trying not to rub at his erection. "I'm sure Jean's seen it before, and I don't mind. Actually," he added with a chuckle, "that's rather the point of this little show."

Marco looked at Jean, obviously seeking permission. Jean shrugged and smiled.

"Hey, it's more or less why I'm doing this, too. Have at it, Freckles."

Gratefully, Marco pulled up a chair and sat down, pulling off his apron and unzipping his trousers. His cock was hard and throbbing, seeping precum already. Armin, with a satisfied smirk, turned his attention back to Jean, who was flustered and blushing at the sight of Marco. Armin picked up another slice of cake and took a leisurely bite, rubbing his own distended stomach before reaching forward and feeding the slice to Jean. The brunette was moaning with arousal, far from his limit but made a hundred times more sensitive by the sight of Marco and the soft sounds that his boyfriend was making.

Armin had worked his way, by this time, onto Jean's lap. The brunette's stomach was considerable larger than his, but both of their bellies were pressing together now and spreading slightly because of it. The extra pressure was making Jean pant, as his engorged stomach was forced to press up on his lungs. Armin chucked softly, holding out another piece of the moist, rich cake. Jean stretched forward, his tongue coming out slightly as he opened his mouth in anticipation. At the last minute, Armin snatched it back and ate the slice himself, slowly, making Jean whine with protest. The blonde moaned throatily as he ate, making Marco whimper as he pumped himself harder.

Then Armin was leaning forward again, pressing harder on both their stomachs and making Jean groan as the pressure increased. The blonde gripped Jean's hair with one hand, while the other held a pitcher of chocolate shake- obviously a meant to refill their glasses, not serve as one.

"You're looking thirsty," he purred. "Why don't you have a drink?"

Jean found his head held steady as the pitcher was pressed to his lips. He had no choice but to drink and drink and _drink_ as the thick liquid flowed down his throat. He could feel his overfull belly swell as the milkshake flowed into it, pressing harder against Armin's as he continued to drink more and more. Usually Marco allowed him to do everything entirely at his own pace. Being made to drink without pause or risk choking was strangely exciting, and he found himself relishing the burning in his lungs as he sucked greedily at the sweet drink.

When the last of the shake had vanished down his throat, Jean gasped as the pitcher was removed from his mouth. As soon as he had his breath back, he groaned with discomfort and erotic pleasure. One glance at Marco told him that his boyfriend had come once, but was already hardening again. The cook's eyes were shimmering with orgasmic bliss and hot lust, making Jean's own cock throb with desire.

Armin moved slightly on his lap, the shift pressing their distended stomachs closer together. Jean moaned as he felt the massive amount of milkshake slosh about inside his swollen belly. He was vaguely aware of the cake and other pastries swelling in the liquid, increasing the pressure steadily even though he wasn't eating anything at the moment.

Armin had picked up a slice of that delicious cheesecake and was eating it leisurely. Jean could feel his stomach bulging out inch by inch, pressed tightly against his. He wriggled and moaned as he felt the pressure in his midsection increasing, between the huge amount of liquid he had swallowed and Armin's growing belly, and the blonde looked up at him with a sly smirk.

"Got any room left, Jean?"

The brunette tried to answer, but all that came of was a panting moan. He heard Marco groan too, and saw the cook pump himself harder. Armin was grinning playfully.

"I'm sure you do," he murmured, pressing one hand down on the top of Jean's belly, bulging up past his own. He pushed harder, eliciting a groan from the brunette. "There's still plenty of give here!"

"Ah- ahh-!" Jean panted, struggling for breath as Armin pressed even closer, leaning in and stuffing a huge chunk of cheesecake into the brunette's mouth. Jean struggled to chew and then swallow, feeling it travel down his throat and then slip into his aching stomach. He was vaguely aware of Marco coming a second time with a soft cry. Almost immediately a second piece of cheesecake followed. The sensation of being filled with liquid was fading into a more familiar, solid sensation, what was left of the shake being absorbed by the other foods he had eaten.

"Mm..." Armin murmured, and Jean felt the blonde's stomach swell as he gulped down another slice of the cheesecake. Then he returned his attention to the chocolate cake and devoured a generous slice of that, as well. His eyes closed as he swallowed the last of it, his stomach bulging out hugely on his thin frame, and then he had leaned farther onto Jean's lap with another slice.

"Open up," he said invitingly. "We've got a bit more food. We can finish it off, don't you think?"

The brunette nodded, opening his mouth obligingly as he struggled for breath. Armin's belly pressed against his harder as the cake entered his mouth, and he groaned throatily. The brunette worked steadily through another couple of slices of the rich cake. They forced their way into his over-stuffed belly, the pressure of Armin pressing against it making it seem even more cramped inside. He groaned at the weight gathering in his midsection as a third piece was forced into his mouth and down his throat. Armin, he had long since realized, was far more inclined to displays of dominance than Marco, and he thought he might be enjoying it.

"One more slice, hmm?" the blonde purred, taking one bite of it and then it holding the rest out for Jean.

The brunette, face flushed as he panted for breath, opened his mouth. He saw Marco's back arch as his boyfriend came a third time, and he swallowed the last bite of cake with Marco's moaning in his ears. He felt a flare of satisfaction, and his own cock throbbed harder than ever with desire and arousal. Armin scooted slightly back, removing some of the pressure from his bulging middle, and the blonde crooned softly as he rubbed his own belly.

"Ah-! It's been a good long while since I've been this full..." he murmured, and then looked over at Marco. "Your food is fantastic! Thank you for treating me to such a meal!"

"Thank _you_ for treating _me_ to such a show," Marco replied, his face scarlet red as he put his apron back on and rose, a bit unsteadily. "There's a room down the hall you can crash in, if you'd like."

"A short nap wouldn't hurt, I suppose," the blonde said, with an exaggerated yawn. "I'm sure you and Jean have things you'd like to attend to."

He stood with a bit of difficulty. His belly wasn't as swollen as Jean's, but full enough to throw off his balance. He kept one hand pressed to the taught surface of the skin as he shuffled from the room, calling a brief farewell over his shoulder before shutting the door. Then Marco was beside his boyfriend, hands out and on his distended stomach, rubbing it lovingly.

"Oh man, that feels amazing..." Jean groaned, letting his head drop back. "Marco, man..."

"You're so beautiful, Jean," the cook murmured, kissing his boyfriend's belly, which was slightly sticky with frosting and chocolate. "I do not deserve you."

"We made you come... three times..." Jean panted softly, teasingly. "I never knew you were so... enthusiastic..."

"I can't usually touch myself when I'm feeding you," Marco pointed out. "Just sitting back and watching it happen was quite an experience."

Jean's stomach was starting to settle, under Marco's expert touch, the sounds of digestion normalizing as his body began to process the massive amount of dessert packed into it. He panted softly and groaned with relief, letting his head hang back.

And then Marco was leaning down farther, and pulling his pants down. Jean yelped in surprise, but then shuddered with pleasure as his boyfriend touched the tip of his throbbing member. His stomach was pressing down on it, too, and his hips began to move involuntarily.

"I got to come three times," Marco murmured, and then bent his head and kissed his boyfriend's cock, lapping away the precum there. "The least I can do it return the favor."


End file.
